No way, We're in KHR!
by Pixie-stick13
Summary: Meet Rin. She loves KHR and watches it with her two BFF's. One day on their way to school, they are hit by a truck and die. Because of the wishes they were making before the accident, the three have been transported to the world Hitman Reborn. How will they survive? OCXOC, OCX59 T for cursing.
1. The day we died

**KHR is my all time favorite anime and I have no life. **

**Summary: Met Rinako. She loves KHR and watches it with her two BFF's. One day on their way to school, they are hit by a truck and die. Because of the wishes they were making before the accident, the three have been transported to the world Hitman Reborn. How will they survive? OCXOC, OCX59**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my three OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The day we died **

I sighed as I made my way to the Enrich Academy of Music and Art. This morning I woke up with a bad feeling of dread and excitement (?). Now I know I might be paranoid or something, but my feelings are never wrong.

Back in the 8th grade, a classmate of mine named Mike Pipers was hit by a car on his way home** (1)**. He had a fractured arm and a fractured leg. Kid was in a wheel chair for a couple or weeks and on crunches for two months.

The day of his accident, I had a bad feeling then too.

I sighed again. "I should have skipped school," I said to myself.

"If you did, then we'd have no one to hang out with" a female voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw my two best friends Eric and Samantha.

Eric was 5'8'', had short black hair and green eyes. He was wearing the boy's uniform for our school, which was a pair of long maroon pants, a button up white shirt and a maroon and white blazer and a pair of black shoes.

Samantha, or Sammy as I like to call her, was 5'6'', had blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back but because she plays sports a lot her hair is usually up in a high ponytail and had honey-brown eyes. Both she and I were wearing the girl's uniform, which consisted of a white button up shirt, a maroon skirt that was knee length, black stockings, brown loafers, and a maroon and white vest.

"Hey you guys," I said.

"Why the long face?" Sammy asked coming over to my left.

"I'm just tired and I really didn't want to come to school to day" I told her.

"You're always tired and never want to come school," Eric said walking on my right. "There's more to it today. Now spill."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. I've got that bad feeling again today plus an excited feeling today," I said.

"Bad and excited? That's a weird combo," Sammy said. "You weren't in any pain, were you?"

I shook my head. " No. just a feeling." She sighed in relief.

"Maybe your bad feeling has to do with school. We might have a pop test in trig today" Eric said "You know how Dr. Wilson is when he thinks no one's paying attention."

"And maybe your excited feeling has to do with Anime Con this weekend." she said. "Or maybe something good will happen today."

"Maybe. Hey can we talk about something that'll get my mind off my weird feelings?"

"Sure. Hey, I've got something." Eric said. "If you could be related to any KHR character, which would your brother/sister be?"

"Okay, random question but none the less, I shall answer." Sammy said. She thought about it for a bit before she said, "Yamamoto Takashi"

Eric looked at her as if she suddenly grew a second head. "Why? The guy thinks the whole mafia thing is a game," he said.

She shrugged. "As I watched the show, I've realized that the two of us share some similar traits."

"Such as?"

"The laugh, the eyes, the grin, the love for sports, the happy-go-lucky additued…shall I go on?" I said.

"I got it," he said.

"Haha! All I need is black hair and tanned skin and I could be his twin!" she said with a grin.

"What about you Eric?" I asked.

"Hmm… I guess I could be Gokudera's twin," he said.

"How so?" Sammy asked giving him the same look he gave her.

"They have the same eye color, same anger issues, same 'I can hide things almost anywhere on my body' ability, same academic skills, and same dedication to the person who saved their life." I said.

"I see it now," she said. Then she grabbed me into a Yamamoto-like side hug with a yamamoto-like grin on her face.

"Haha! Then that means that Danielle here would be like Tsunayoshi's twin." she said, poking my cheek.

"Stop hanging on her like that! She obviously doesn't like that! Anyway, don't you have softball practice this morning?" Eric yelled at Sammy, who just let me go and laughed.

I sighed. They are just like Gokudera and Yamamoto. Now I know how Tsuna feels.

"Eric, please calm down." I said.

"Yes Princess!" He said giving me a grin and a salute. I sighed again. The only reason he calls me that is because I saved him from getting hit by a car when we were seven. That was almost ten years ago.

"Moving on, I've got a KHR question. Who, out of all of the characters from both the anime and manga, would you go out with?" I asked.

"I would out with Chrome/Gokudera." Eric and Sammy said in unison. They looked at each other with a different reaction on their face. Eric glared at Sammy while Sammy just grinned. I felt a pain in my heart when Eric answered.

"Care to give a reason?" I asked. "Eric you go first"

"Yes Princess! Well the other girls are not my type. Kyoko is too much of an airhead, Haru is too annoying and she gives me a headache. Hana is meant to be with Ryohei, Bianchi would be my sister and I **do not** like incest, and M.M. is a downright bitch. Chrome is nice, shy, cares about her friends, quiet and is very cute"

"You just described Lexy" Sammy told him.

We both blushed and looked anywhere but each other. I've had a huge crush on Eric since the second grade. The day I saved his life was the day we actually started to talk and hang out. I thought that as the years passed I would grow out of my crush and move on, but it just go worse.

And it doesn't help that he's always been categorized as one of the hottest guys at our school.

"W-what's your reason Sammy?" I asked, trying to fight off the blush.

"Well… Tsunayoshi is nice all but; I don't see myself with him. Yamamoto would be my brother, I too do not like incest and as Eric said, Ryohei and Hana belong to together. I hate all of the Varia guys, Basil is a no, Mukuro creeps me out, Ken and Chikusa are absolute no's. Dino is too old, Hibari scares the crap out of me and Lambo is five. I like the whole bad boy type of thing."

"What about you Princess?"

"I'd… go out… with Hibari" I mumbled. I saw Eric twitch a bit.

"Seriously?" they said. One voice was curious and the other was slightly angry.

"I like the whole 'ruler of the school' thing. Plus he is, in my opinion, smot."

"Smot?" Eric asked.

"Smoking hot in one word" Sammy explained. He just nodded in understanding, his eye twitching slightly.

"New question. What would your name be is you were in KHR?" I asked.

"Mine would be, Yamamoto Yuzuru," Sammy said.

"I like it. What about you Eric?"

"I guess something like Gokudera Hiroto," he said calming down.

"What about you Lexy?"

"Maybe, Sawada Rin or something like that." I said.

"I like it!" she said, "It suits you"

"As much as I'd hate to say it, the softball idiot is right. It does suit you," he said, smiling at me. I blushed and smiled back.

As we walked across the street, we had failed to see the 18-wheeler truck speeding our way.

However, since we had the light it would stop right?

Wrong.

It didn't stop and it didn't slow down.

We talked about random things, so of course we didn't notice.

However, when we did finally notice it coming our way…

It was too late.

* * *

**Third person POV**

A large group of both adults and students were all dressed in black. Many of the female students and family members cried their hearts out as they all stood in front of the three coffins.

The headstone to the left said:

**Eric Taylor**

**Born April 6th, 1996**

**Died October 10th, 2012**

**A wonder student, loving son and younger brother, a brilliant artist, and a beloved friend. **

The headstone on the right said:

**Samantha Evans**

**Born June 15th, 1996**

**Died October 10th, 2012**

**A wonderful student, a loving daughter and older sister, a brilliant softball player, and a beloved friend.**

The last headstone in the middle said:

**Danielle Alexis Johnson**

**Born October 13th, 1996**

**Died October 10th, 2012**

**A wonderful student, a loving daughter, a brilliant singer and musician, and a beloved friend.**

**************************************** (Line Break) *********************************************

**Original POV**

I open my eyes slowly and see a tunnel of colors around me.

"Ow it feels like I got hit by a truck," I said to my self as I floated through the tunnel.

"Ugh, you're not the only one" Sammy said.

I looked to my right and saw her floating beside me. I looked to my left and thankfully saw, Eric there rubbing his head. "Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. What about you Lexy?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" they said.

"I think…we died," I said slowly.

"You're kidding, right?" Sammy asked.

"I think Princess is right. We were hit by that truck and no normal person can survive that kind of collision." Eric said.

"And doesn't this tunnel look familiar?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, it does." she said. "But where have we seen it?"

"I've got it!" Eric said, snapping his fingers. "Remember the beginning of the Future Arc from KHR? When Tsuna got hit by the 10-year-bazzuca?"

We nodded. Then my eyes widened in realization. "Wait are you saying we're possibly being transported to the world of KHR?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." he said. Suddenly we were sent through three different tunnels and split up.

"Eric, Sammy!" I yelled before I was met with a bright light. '_I'm never going to see them again_' I thought closing my eyes.

Little did I know that this marked the beginning of our journey.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Have mixed feelings? Review and let me know! Ciao Ciao! (1)- True story  
**


	2. The day we were Reborn

**Thanks to all of you! And thanks to PyroKitsune for being the first to Favorite. You get a cookie!**

**I'm sorry for not updating this story or The Storm's Cloud story. The last time I touched this It's just that I've been really busy the last few months. Again I'm real sorry! T-T Chapter one has had a little re-write.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my three OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The day we were Reborn**

**Third person POV**

_Italy-September 9th_

In a small hospital room in Italy was a young woman with long silver hair and beautiful green eyes holding her twin baby boys who shared the same hair and eye color as their mother. The boy on her right, the older of the two, eyes were slightly darker then his twin. Both children were fast asleep.

A tall man in a black suit walked into the room and sat on the chair that was next to the woman.

"They are beautiful." The man said with a smile. "What are their names?"

"The one on the right is Hayato while the one on the left is Hiroto." The woman told him returning the smile. "Hayato is the older of the two"

The man's smile soon faded. He knew that because of Mafia Law, he had to take the children away from her since she was not his legal wife. She knew this and was devastated. She children would never know her as their mother, but as a stranger that could visit three days a year.

The woman handed the man the children and kissed them on the cheek. Hiroto opened his eyes and looked at her. '_No! Don't let him take us! Is that what you want Lavina?_' he thought sadly.

The man stood up and left the room, as Gokudera Hiroto, once known as Eric Taylor, cried silently in his mind.

* * *

_Nanamori, Japan-April 24th_

In a hospital room in was a young woman in her mid-twenties had long black hair and warm honey-brown eyes smiling lovingly at the two children in her and her husband's arms. In her arms she held the younger twin who had the same brown eyes as her mother. And in the husband's arm was the older twin who looked a lot like his father.

"What should we name them, Tsuyoshi?" the woman asked.

"How about Takashi and Yuzuru?" the man, Tsuyoshi, asked his wife.

"Yamamoto Takashi and Yamamoto Yuzuru" she mused. "I like them."

"Then those will be their names" he told his wife.

'_I can't believe we died! But maybe this is a good thing. Especially for Lex- I mean Rin, considering what her life was like at home. I just hope her chaos ability doesn't go crazy_' Yamamoto Yuzuru, once known as Samantha Evans, thought. '_I hope I can find her and Eri- I mean Hiroto soon._'

* * *

_Nanamori, Japan- October 14th_ **(A/N: That's the day after mine! ****J) **

In a hospital room was a young woman in her early twenties had long light brown hair and her bright brown eyes stared lovingly at the two children in her arms.

Her husband sat next to her on the hospital bed and stared at the children with love. On her right was her baby girl and her baby boy on her left.

The two children were fast asleep as far as the new parents were aware. The woman's husband kissed her on her head.

"I can't believe that these beautiful children are ours" he said. "You've made me the happiest man on earth Nana."

"And you've have made me the happiest woman on earth Iemitsu" his wife Nana said.

The two looked back at their twins and continued to hold them. "What should were name them?" Nana asked.

"Well, for the boy I was thinking Tsunayoshi and for the girl I was thinking Rinako" Iemitsu said.

Nana smiled. "Tsu-kun and Ri-chan… I love them"

Meanwhile in the mind of a newborn baby girl…

'_HOLY CRAP! I can't believe that we were really sent to KHR! This is really crazy… I hope the others are alright. *sigh* This is insane… I just hope that I don't get my Chaos ability back. I'll know for sure when I turn five…*sigh* Where you Yuzu, Hiro, when I need you the most?_' Sawada Rinako, once known as Danielle Johnson, thought.

Now that all three friends are together in the same world again, what will happen now?

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! But I hope you like it! **

**See you next chapter! Chapter 3- History Repeated: Friends Reunite**

**Please Review! 'Till next time, Ciao Ciao!**


	3. History Repeated: Friends Reunite

**I love you all and I hope that you are reading my other Fanfics too.**

**For certain parts I'll switch the POV's from 3rd to Rin, Yuzu, and Hiro.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my three OCs.**

**"English"**

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal"

* * *

**Chapter 3- History Repeated: Friends Reunite**

**Rinako's POV**

"You got anything else to say for yourself kid?" the leader said.

I smirked and looked back up. "Yeah, bug off and leave us alone" I told them using every ounce of will power I had not to curse at them.

"You've got a lot of nerve you little brat!" Goon #1 said.

"I know you guys are but what am I?" I mocked. This is so unprofessional.

I'm sure you're all confused so let me backtrack a little…

It's been almost five years since Tsu-nii and I've been born/reborn. Nana (Mama) is exactly like in the anime to the point that it's kinda scary.

Anyway it's a month until our 5th birthday and the three of us (Iemitsu/Papa, is on a busness trip in "South America directing Traffic" so he's not here) decided to go to the park.

Tsu-nii and I started kindergarden in the spring and we're hating every second of it for different reasons.

Tsuna hates it because of all the bullies. I hate it because it's extremly boring. Heh, I sounded like Ryohei for a second there.

Anyway, the two of us were playing in the sand box when one of Tsuna's now regular bullies and his group came to bother us.

They were a bunch of second graders with nothing better to do but bother us.

"Hey you two, you're in our sandbox" Goon #3 said. Tsuna tensed and looked up carefully then he 'HIIIE'ed and fell back. I didn't even bother sparing them a glance.

"Onii-chan, can you hand me the shovel?" I asked my frightened twin. He looked at me in disbelief and I just stared back at him. He nodded shakily and handed me the bright green shovel.

"Hey girly didn't you hear us? We said that you and the pipsqueak are in our sandbox" Goon #2 said.

I continued to ignore thm as I put the finishing touches on my sand castel.

Tsu-nii crawled over to me. "Let's just get out of here, Ri-chan. You don't know what these guys can do. We can play on the swings instead and just give up the sandbox" he whispered.

"Why are you so scared of them?" I asked him.

"Because they're bigger and stronger than us. It's just a sand box let's just go" he said pulling me up.

"You know the pipsqueak is right. You should just go" Goon #4 said crushing my sand castle with his foot.

My eye twitched. You see normally I'm a shy person but if you piss me off, I send you to the hospital. Sammy and Eric called this my dark princess mode. When I was my normal happy shy self they called it my white princess mode. Kinda like Hastaharu from Fruits Basket.

I began to tremble.

"Aw is the little girl gonna cry?" Goon # 3 mocked.

"You sure it's yours? 'Cause the last time I checked, this was a public park and anyone is free to use any part of the park to play in or on. Plus I didn't see your name on the sandbox so it doesn't belong to you." I said darkly as my bangs covering my face.

Tsu-nii stared at me in horror. "Are you crazy? Do you know what you're saying?" he whispered.

They all smirked. "Looks like we got a tough one" Goon #2 said.

"You got anything else to say for yourself kid?" the leader said.

I smirked and looked back up. "Yeah, bug off and leave us alone" I told them using every ounce of will power I had not to curse at them.

"You've got a lot of nerve you little brat!" Goon #1 said.

"I know you guys are but what am I?" I mocked. This is so unprofeshinal.

"That's it!" Goon #4 yelled as he tried to punch me. Tsu-nii shreaked and I shut my eyes, waiting for the impact. 'I_t's just like last time! Someone, anyone, HELP ME!' I screamed in my mind. 'Yuzu…Hiro… help me…'_

"Hey you!" someone yelled. I felt the fist stop inches away from my face and a pair of shaking hands grip my shirt. I hesitantly opened my eyes and saw the fist in my face. The five boys turned around and we looked around them. There stood a five year-old girl with shoulder length jet-black hair, tan skin, and familiar honey-brown eyes.

"This has got nothing to do with you girly" the leader said.

"It's got everything to do with me. Someone who bullies another gets hurt" she said glaring. "By me."

"Well then… get rid of her you guys!" the leader yelled. His four cronnies charged at her.

"Watch out!" Tsu-nii yelled.

She stood her ground and waited. When they got close enough, she dogded the first boy and sweep kicked him to the ground. The next two boys tried to attack her together but failed when she ducked and pulled them down to the ground by the back of their shirts. She then knocked the 1st goon and the leader before ether one could react.

Tsu-nii and I watched in awe as the girl knocked down each of the boys to the ground. Now that I think about it, Sammy and I first met this same exact way. Back then, she had saved me from an almost exact bullying situation like this. I say almost because in my past life, I didn't have a sibling.

The boys got up and ran crying to their mommies. "And don't come back!"the girl yelled after them. She then turned to us and grinned.

"You two okay?" she asked.

We nodded.

"That's good. What are your names?"

"Eto… Boku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Demo you can call me Tsuna…if you want" Tsu-nii said quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

"Watashi Sawada Rinako. Call me Rin." I said.

I noticed her eyes widened but she soon grinned again to hide her surprise.

"Nice to meet you two ! I'm Yamamoto Yuzuru" she said, her eyes locked with mine.

It was my turn to have wide eyes.

'_Yuzu… Is it really her? It's possible. I mean, I'm here as Sawada Rin so why wouldn't she and Hiro._' I thought.

"Nice to meet you too…" Tsu-nii said.

"Hey do you want to play with us?" I asked. "Those big bullies crushed our sand castle."

"Sure! You okay with that Tsunayoshi-kun?" she asked.

He looked surprised. That's probably due to the fact that none of the kids had ever asked to play with him let alone want to play with him. A grin soon grew on his face and he nodded excitedly.

She grinned again and stepped into the sand box.

"I'm going to get some more water! Be right back!" my brother said before running to the water fountain with my bright green bucket.

Once he was out of sight, I was tackled into a hug. "**OMG! I can't believe it's you!**" Yuzuru whispered, in english, loudly into my ear.

"**Sammy? Is it really you?**" I whispered back in the same language. She pulled away and grinned.

"Of course it's me silly! Who else would I be?" she joked switching back to Japanese. "How are you?"

"I'm okay for the most part." I said doing the same.

"No 'Chaos' ability yet right?" **(2)**

I shook my head. "I have to wait until my 5th birthday. That's next month..."

She took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry if you ask your mom if your 'new friend' can come to your birthday then I'll make sure to be there for when it activates. I promise."

I smiled and nodded. "Arigatou Yuzu"

She returned the smile. "Anything for you Rin." She let go of my hand and knelt down in the sand. "Let's hurry and do something with this sandcastle so Tsunayoshi-kun doesn't get suspicious"

I nodded and knelt down too. "It's good to have you back Yuzu..." I said.

She looked up and grinned. "It's good to be back Rin"

I wonder... Will history repeat itself for us?

* * *

**Sorry for being late with this! I've been really busy and I don't have Internet 95% of the time so now I can only update when I get the chance!**

**Anyway, you guys know the drill! Please Review!**

**See you next chapter: chapter 4- Chaos returns**

**Ciao Ciao!**

**(1)-I don't own **

**(2)-you'll find out more next chapter**


	4. Chaos returns

**D: Sorry about not updating this story in such a long time but I had MAJOR writers block. Which is a bitch. Like Karma!**

**Rin: Ano... Author-san what's gonna happen in this chapter?**

**Yuzu: Yeah! Rin and I are together again so is Hiro gonna show up?**

**D: first call me D-nee-san! Author-san makes me sound old...**

**Yuzu: You do realize that you are older then all of your characters so far right?**

**Rin: Yuzu... Only you would point that out.**

**D: Shut up! Second, this chapter is gonna be about Ri-chan's Chaos ability and Hiro won't make an appearance until next chapter! *whispers* hopefully...**

**Yuzu&Rin: *look at each other and sweat drop***

**Rin: D-nee-san doesn't own KHR.**

**Yuzu: just us unfortunately...**

**D:*ignores Yuzu's comment* hope you all enjoy!**

**Happy Brithday Hibari Kyo-chan! *dodges incoming tonfa***

* * *

**Chapter 4- Chaos returns**

It's been a month since Yuzu and I were reunited. Tsu-nii was really happy to make a new friend and I was happy to have my best friend back.

When we went to school the next day, Tsu-nii and I found out that she and her brother were in the class next to us.

Yuzu introduced me to her brother Yamamoto Takeshi. To say that we hit it off...was an understatement. The second she finished saying my name, he pulled me into a famous Yamamoto side hug and laughed saying "any friend of my sister's is a friend of mine."

If Hiroto was around and had seen this, Yuzu would no longer have a brother.

Anyway Papa came home last week with presents and flowers. The flowers were obviously for Nana and the presents were for us. He told us that we couldn't open them until our birthday.

Speaking of birthdays, today is our fifth birthday and I'm really scared that my Chaos ability will come back.

Back in our old world, I would have bad feelings or see images of things happening to people I knew or have yet to meet. At first I thought it was nothing but then all of my bad feelings or mini-movies came true.

I remember the first time I got my Chaos ability. It was my first 5th birthday and I was super excited. All my friends were gonna be there and this was when my parents were happy. My mom had told me that I was born at 10:13 in the morning (the time was the same as my birthday).

My parents were setting up for the party and Sammy was the first to show. We were playing in my room when it happened. When the clock hit 10:13am, I had a huge unbearable pain in my head and I screamed, holding my head.

Sammy had panicked and ran to get my parents. When she came back with them, my dad had picked me up and took me to the hospital. The doctor gave me a sedative and I blacked out. I woke up the next day to see my mom and dad sitting on the couch asleep and Sammy sleeping in the hospital bed with me. She and Mom looked like they were crying.

According to the doctor they couldn't find anything medically wrong with me and didn't know why my weird attack happened. But as the years passed, it got worse to the point that I had to be hospitalized a few times. Whenever I was home, my parents were always on edge (since my attacks always came at random) to the point that they were always arguing with each other.

I wonder how they're doing without me. They must be heartbroken to say the least.

There was a knock at my door. I looked up from the children's book Mama had bought me on our last shopping trip.

"Come in" I called closing the book and putting it down on the low table. The door opened and reviled Yuzuru. She was wearing a light blue dress, with several different colored flowers all over the dress, with a white shirt and a red beret. **(A/N: pronounced ber-eh. It's a French hat that women and sometimes men wear. Look it up if you don't know what it looks like)**

"Happy birthday!" She said with a grin.

"Thanks!" I said as she sat down across from me.

"So how're you feeling? Any pain yet?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet. It's already 11:29 so my guess is that Tsu-nii and I were born sometime after 11:30am to 11:59pm." I theorized.

"Hmmmm, it's possible. So you excited about today? Despite the possibility of Chaos returning."

"Not really." I said.

"Why not?" She asked, tilting her head to left slightly. "Now that we're in this world, there's a 50-50 chance that you won't even get your chaos ability."

"I know. But that's not it" I told her looking down at my hands.

"Then...is this about Hiroto?"

I nodded. "The thing is...when and where are we gonna meet him? When we're seven, like last time? Will the Gokudera family be visiting Japan? Or will we go to Italy for some reason? And if that happens will history repeat its self for him and I like it did for us? Or will it change? Or...or -"

"Rin! Stop!" Yuzu cut me off. "We won't know until that year. So relax, take a deep breath and have a little fun today, alright?"

I took a deep breath and tried to relax. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I checked the clock. It was 30 seconds to noon.

"So far so good" Yuzu said. I just nodded.

"5..." she counted down "4...3...2..."

When the clock hit 12 I felt a bolt of electricity shoot though me and explode in my head. I screamed and grabbed my head as I fell on my side. "RIN!" Yuzu yelled, rushing to my side.

I continued to scream in agony. Yuzu ran out of the room, most likely to get Iemitsu and Nana. I felt my eyes tingle with a strange sensation as I saw images fly across my eyes.

Images of the Nono first meeting Xanxus as a kid, Reborn and the other Arcobaleno as adults before they were turned into babies, Dino fighting a bear and failing at it, Gokudera playing the piano with his real mother, Ryohei getting beat up by some bullies with Kyoko being held back as she watched her brother getting knocked out.

Where these...visions of the past?

I could hear muffled foot steps running up the stairs and into the room. "Ri-chan!" Papa yelled, sitting me up. His voice sounded muffled as well.

The pain soon subsisted and my whole body felt heavy and numb. I looked up at him with clouded eyes. Papa said something, most likely to Mama, but I couldn't hear him.

I tried to speak but nothing came out. I tried to move but I couldn't even feel my fingers. I saw Yuzu comforting Tsuna. He was crying and she was trying not to.

I felt my eyes start to slip close and my vision darkening. Papa's eyes widened in fear and he started shouting but I couldn't hear him.

'_It's just like last time..._' I thought, as darkness consumed me.

* * *

**Yuzu's POV**

"RIN!" I yelled, rushing to her side. She continued to scream in agony, holding her head. I ran down stairs to Nana and Iemitsu. '_It's just like last time!_' I thought bitterly.

"Yuzu-chan! What happened?!" Nana asked worriedly.

"It's Rin! We were playing in her room when she suddenly started screaming in pain! I don't know what happened!" I explained mixing truth with lies, not that they could tell.

Iemitsu ran past me and I followed. Nana picked up Tsunayoshi and carried him upstairs as she followed us. Iemitsu and I ran into the room with Nana at the door looking horrified and Tsunayoshi looking scared.

The older man rushed to her side. Her screaming subsisted to pain filled whimpers and tears fell from her eyes. Mine widened when I saw the color.

Gold... Her eyes were a liquid gold.

"Ri-chan!" He yelled, sitting her up. Her gold eyes were clouded with pain. "Ri-chan!" He called again, hoping to get an answer.

But he didn't get one.

Iemitsu looked over at his terrified wife. "Call an ambulance!" He told her. She nodded and ran down stairs to the phone leaving me with a hysterical Tsunayoshi. I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry in my shirt as I rubbed his back.

"It'll be okay, Tsunayoshi-kun. I promise" I repeated over and over to the hysterical brunette. '_Rin's strong! She's dealt with this before!_' I thought, reassuring myself.

"Ri-chan! Keep your eyes open!" Iemitsu yelled causing us to jump. I looked over at Rin and saw her eyes closing. There were the sounds of sirens approaching the house.

Iemitsu picked her up and ran downstairs with Tsunayoshi and I right behind him. When we got to the door, Iemitsu had told the EMTs the same story I told him. They took Rin from his hands and placed her on the gurney. Tsunayoshi and I went to the crying Nana. I tugged on her white skirt and she knelt down to our level.

"Ri-chan's gonna be awright?" Tsunayoshi asked, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Nana hugged us both and I could feel her nod.

"Ri-chan's gonna be just fine. We're going to the hospital so Ri-chan can get better." She said. She picked Tsunayoshi up and strapped us into the car while Iemitsu climbed into the ambulance.

The ambulance drove away and Nana followed.

* * *

Iemitsu was pacing back and forth while Nana, Tsunayoshi , and I were sitting down. Nana held us close to her, Tsuna buried his face in Nana's shirt.

It's been about forty minuets since we got here and no one has told us anything. Iemitsu was five seconds from grabbing a random doctor to yell at when one walked over to us.

"Are you the Sawada's?" A female doctor asked.

"Yes we are. Is my daughter all right?" Iemitsu asked. Nana's grip tightened on us as she feared the answer.

The doctor pushed up her glasses and looked down at her clipboard. "She's fine." She said. We all sighed in relief. "But..." This caused us to looke at her in fear and confusion.

"But what?" Nana asked.

"We couldn't find anything wrong with her. We don't know why she was in so much pain. We'll keep her here for a few days just to monitor her condition and run some tests." She said.

"Can we see her?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"Of course" she gave him a small smile. "Follow me."

Nana picked Tsunayoshi up into her arms while Iemitsu did the same with me. We followed the doctor to room # 272. '_The irony in that number'_ I thought, sweat dropping. She opened the door and we walked inside. Nana and Iemitsu put us down and we ran to Rin's side.

Rin was changed into a pair of pale blue pajamas and her mid-length light brown hair was spread onto the pillow, out of its ponytail. Her red ribbon was on the night table next to her bed. There was an oxygen mask on her face.

"Why does she have an oxygen mask on?" Iemitsu asked.

"It's a precaution as well as to help her breathe. When you brought her in, she wasn't breathing properly." The doctor said.

"Will she be alright?" Nana asked.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She seemed oddly calmer then before. She even had this knowing look in her eyes. My own eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'_She knows something we don't..._' I thought. As far as I could tell, no one but me has noticed.

"We won't know for sure until we've done thorough tests." The doctor said.

I looked back at Rin and noticed something on her face that I haven't seen before.

"Iemitsu-san what's that?" I asked.

He came over and knelt down to my height. There are two things I hate about being reborn. My height and everyone talking to us like we're stupid.

"The mask on her face?"

See what I mean?

I shook my head. "No. This." I said pointing to the mark just under Rin's eye. It was a orange star just under the corner of her eye.

'_How long has she had that and how come I haven't noticed until now?_' I thought.

Iemitsu looked to where I was pointing and his eyes widened a bit before looking at Nana. "Those strange marks became darker." He told her. "Are you sure it's just a birthmark?"

Nana came closer and looked at the other side of Rin's face. She narrowed her eyes slightly and they shined with a sad and knowing look.

She nodded. "Yes. My mother had similar marks." She told him.

I could tell she was lying. I wasn't as good as Rin when it came to knowing when someone was hiding something but I knew enough to get by.

She knew something that she wasn't telling her own husband.

I narrowed my sight on a spot on her face. The same spot where Rin had her marks. There was a very pale, almost invisible, indigo tip pointed towards her eye. Anyone would have missed if unless they knew what they were looking for or if they were looking close enough.

I masked my face back to my curious look when I saw Iemitsu turned his head back to me. "It's a birthmark. It's something she was born with." He said.

"Oh." Was my reply.

He stood up and patted me on the head. "I'll go call your papa so he can come pick you up."

I started to internally freak out. There is no way in hell they were gonna take me away from Rin!

Over my dead body!

"I wanna stay! I wanna make sure Rin's okay!" I told him. He and Nana looked at each other before looking back at me.

The older man sighed. "Alright I'll tell him." He ruffled Tsunayoshi's hair before walking out. The doctor followed.

* * *

**Later that night.**

I curled myself against Rin as I tried to get some sleep. Iemitsu and Nana agreed that the latter goes home with Tsunayoshi while the former stays with me and Rin. Iemitsu saw passed out on a chair near the window.

My eyes started to close when a large (like Iemitsu large) orange flame materialized on the other side of Rin's bed. My eyes snapped open and I sat up.

So much for sleep...

The flame faded and a man stood in its place. He had unruly blonde hair, orange eyes, and an orange flame on his forehead. He wore a black suit with a black cape.

He looked like a carbon copy of Tsunayoshi.

Vongola Primo Giotto...was standing three feet away from me!

He placed a gloved finger to Rin's forehead and lit it with a sky flame. "It's time little one, you must fulfill your destiny. Awaken to the power given to you by the Sky Arcobaleno." He whispered. Rin glowed a soft orange as her body absorbed the flame.

"Whoa..." I breathed. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he looked at me. He held a closed fist in front of my face. His hand glowed a bright orange mixed with blue, green and red. I shut my eyes until the light subsisted.

In his hand, were two long crystal shaped earrings. On was a swirl of red and blue and the other was a swirl of red and green. He took my hand and placed the red-green earring in my hand. Taking the other, he snapped it into place on my left ear.

I looked at him confused. Not that I don't appreciate a free piece of beautiful and unique jewelry, but why was he giving it to me?

He smiled. "The piece I gave you is proof that you are a chosen guardian of the young Seer. The second piece if for the other guardian." He said, as though he had read my thoughts.

"What's a Seer?" I asked quietly.

"It is one who can see not only the future but the past as well."

"So it's like an Oracle?"

He nodded. "This power was something she was given long before she was born. This was given to her by the Sky Arcobaleno, Luche."

"But why Rin? Why her of all people?" I asked.

"Her destiny was already foreseen by the Sky Arcobaleno. As has the destiny of the Arcobaleno's children." Primo said. "This child's Mother will explain the rest once you show her this." He motioned to the earring hanging on my ear.

Rin's mother? Wait...does he mean Nana?

When I voiced out my thoughts, he nodded.

I knew she was hiding something!

"I must be going" he said. His ghostly hand softly patted my head and smoothed Rin's hair as he cupped her cheek. He smiled when she leaned into his touch. "We will meet again, young Seer." He removed his hands and turned into Sky flames before disappearing.

I blinked at the sudden change of light, getting my eyes adjusted to the darkness again. I sighed and looked at Rin, who was still fast asleep. I yawned and curled myself against her. I moved my hair to cover my earring and hid the other one in my pocket. Sleep embraced me and I welcomed it wholeheartedly.

* * *

** Rin's POV**

**(Meanwhile in Rin's head~)**

It was dark and I felt numb.

Was I dead?

But I was warm...

A bright orange flame materialized itself in front of me and lit up the darkness. The flame began to take the shape of a person.

Not just any person.

It was Vongola Primo...THE Vongola Primo...

Can this get any weirder?

Primo bowed. "It's an honor to meet you young Seer."

...and it just did.

"The Honor is all mine...um...Vongola Primo-sama." I said, returning the bow.

He smiled. "There is no need to bow to me my dear. You are in no position to bow to those who are below you."

"What do you mean, Primo-sama?" I asked.

"In the entire Mafia, both good and bad, you hold the highest position. Even higher then a Vongola boss." He said. "You are a Seer. One who can see the past and future. You alone will be able to bring a family to either prosperity or destruction. You are a threat as well as a trophy to every Mafia Family out there. But only you will decide who to help and who to destroy."

"But why me? Why was I given this power?"

"Sky Arcobaleno Luche foresaw this and had given you the power. It was already destined. You may not know this but Sawada Nana is not who she seems to be."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your mother is the daughter of the Sky Arcobaleno Luche and the younger sister of the new Sky Arcobaleno Aria." He simply said.

NANI!?

"A-are you freaking serious?" I was dumbfounded.

Aria of Giglio Nero was my Aunt... Uni, princess of the Arcobaleno and future boss of both groups was my COUSIN!?

Papa: CEDEF Boss

Mama: Luche's FREAKIN' DAUGHTER AND ARIA'S YOUNGER SISTER

Tsu-nii: Future Decimo of the Vongola

Me: A freakin' Seer who's related to an Arcobaleno

My family is sooooooooo messed up...

Primo-sama nodded. "Now you must listen closely little one."

I snapped out of my thoughts and put on my boss face. Whenever something serious happened, I would immediately go into (what Sammy and Eric would call) boss mode.

"You will face many hardships and you will need guardians to help you along the way." He said.

"'Guardians'? How many and how will I know who they are?" I asked.

"You've already chosen them whether you know it or not and there will be only two. They can be identified by the earring on their left or right ear. I wish you luck young Seer." He stared to turn back into a Sky flame.

"Matte! I have to ask you something!" I called. "If I'm related to the Sky Arcobaleno, does that mean Mama and I are affected by the short life curse too?"

"No you will not. You possess the powers of an Arcobaleno but not their curse. In time one of them will come looking for you. You must trust him like your Grandmother has." Primo-sama said. "Until we meet again, young Seer."

The flame faded and disappeared.

Suddenly a second flame appeared.

This one was an Icy blue.

The flame disappeared and in its place stood a young woman in her twenties with blue skin, short black hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue skirt with two slits on the sides to show her legs, a dark blue halter top, a light blue cloth belt, a pair of brown boots and a light blue head band. She looked like the summon spirit Celsius from Tales of Symphonia game.

"Hello young one, do you know who I am?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't. But you do look like the Summon Spirit Celsius." I told her honestly.

"That is because I am. It's nice to meet you." The spirit said.

Seriously?

Why am I not surprised...?

"Are you aware of who you are?" Celsius asked.

I nodded. "I'm the granddaughter of Sky Arcobaleno Luche and I'm something called a Seer."

"Do you know why I am here?"

I shook my head.

"Every Seer before you has been able to summon spirits like myself. We fight to protect our master and only a Seer can control us." She said. "You will be accepted by the other spirits once you have the summoners staff and made a pact with them. And do not worry, the pact is simply a promise."

I nodded. "What about you? Do you accept me?"

"I have not known you for long and I do not know how you fight, but I will give you a chance. We can make the pact now if you would like."

"If that's alright with you."

"Make your pact young Seer but just know that I am still tied to the previous Seer, Nana." She said.

Okay, this is gonna be hard. No one's ever told me how to make a pact with a Summon Spirit before. The only pact I've ever seen was from the Symphonia game.

***Bing!*** Lightbulb moment!

That's it!

I looked up at Celsius. "I, Rinako, ask that thou annul thy pact with former Seer Nana and establish a new pact with me. I vow to use thy power to help the Vongola and to protect my friends, family, loved ones, and those who need it. Should I break that promise, I ask that thou and the other spirits punish me in any way you see fit."

She smiled. "Well said...Mistress." She glowed an icy blue and formed into a card. The card floated into my hand.

The card itself was a slightly lighter shade of dark blue. On the back of the card there was an orange star and a dying will flame mark in the middle. On the front was a picture of Celsius and the number '2' under the picture in Roman numerals.

I started to feel heavy and darkness enveloped me once more.

* * *

"Ri-chan..." I heard my brother whine worriedly.

"It'll be alright Tsuna. Ri-chan will wake up soon." I heard Papa say reassuringly.

"Honto?" He asked.

"Hai! Rin's strong! Have more faith in her Tsunayoshi-kun!" Yuzu's voice was super close.

Like right next to me close.

Mama's voice came next. "Yuzu-chan's right Tsu-kun! She'll be alright!"

I felt a dainty hand curl around mine.

It felt like Nii-chan's.

_{It's time to wake up little one}_

Celsius?

_{That's correct. Now wake up before the small boy starts to cry}_

I opened my eyes slowly to let them adjust to the sudden light. After blinking away the sleep from my eyes, I looked at the four faces that had invaded my line of vision.

Rin/Ri-chan!" They cried in relief.

"How do you feel?" Papa asked, smoothing my hair.

"My head and throat hurts a little but I'm okay." I whispered.

"The doctor said that would happen." Mama said.

"Glad to have you back to the world of the living, Rin!" Yuzu said.

I gave her a small smile. "Glad to be back..."

With the help of Papa, I was able to sit up and Tsu-nii hugged me tightly. I returned it weakly. When he let go, we had our own little birthday party. Mama gave each of us a slice of chocolate cake with vanilla frosting.

Then came the presents.

From Papa: A diamond G-cleft hair clip for me and a new ball for Tsu-nii.

From Yuzu: Pair of matching beaded bracelets. One had a purple dragon pendent and the other had a blue tuna. Can you guess who got which?

From Tsu-nii: A leather bound notebook with a lock. The front was a light blue with a silver and orange dragon. The lock was gold and had an indent for the key. Papa explained that the hair clip was the key and all I had to do was to press it into the indent and it'll undo the the lock.

From me to Tsu-nii: A stuffed tuna plushy. He looked so excited and happy about it. Yuzu and I had a hard time not laughing.

From Mama: A new set of markers and a coloring book for Tsu-nii and a a necklace for me. It was a simple silver chain with a pendent hanging from it. The pendent was a smaller version of Yuna's Summoners staff from Final Fantasy X. It hung upside down from a small button like clasp.

I gave Mama a questioning look. 'We'll talk later' she mouthed when Papa focused on Tsu-nii. Yuzu and I shared a glance. Then a sudden thought hit me...

I've gotta talk to Kyuudime soon...

* * *

** D: And that's a wrap!**

**Rin: So is Hiro really gonna show up?**

**D: Maybe, maybe not.**

**Yuzu: So vague...**

**D: It's just that I'm not sure yet. I want to have Ri-chan meet Kyuudime but I can't remember what episode it was when little Tsu-kun did.**

**Yuzu: At least your done with one of the chapters that have been a pain in the a-**

**Rin: Yuzu! Language!**

**D: It's true. This chapter has definitely been a pain. Now Time to sign off!**

**Rin: Please Review!**

**Yuzu: And Vote on D's Poll!**

**D: See you next time! Ciao Ciao!**

**Q: What should be Hiro's weapon? I need Ideas people!**

**And can anyone tell me what episode little Tsuna met Nono?**


End file.
